Naruto el Despertar del Ki (remasterizada)
by MRuzumaki
Summary: Es la misma historia, pero con mejor redaccion y diferente escritura :3
1. Chapter 1

Decidí remasterizar esta historia al igual que las otras, también estoy probando otra manera de escribir espero que os guste y si es así no olviden dejar su Review :3.

Naruto el despertar del Ki (Remake).

Madara se encontraba enfrente del cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto, mientras posaba una gran sonrisa maniática al ver que estaba a punto de asesinar al último de sus oponentes. "buajajajajaja este es tu fin, Uzumaki Naruto"_ dijo Madara mientras aparecía una Gudoudama en su mano, que luego tomo forma de una larga y gruesa barra con una punta. "muere"_ grito Madara antes de escuchar una voz que provenía detrás de él.

"será mejor que no hagas eso, si es que no quieres arrepentirte"_ dijo el individuo en tono muy serio.

Rápidamente Madara voltio a ver a la persona de dicha voz, y lo único que vio fue a un hombre muy fornido de cabello negro que llevaba puesto un Gi de color naranja.

El Uchiha solo sonrió antes de soltar una gran carcajada que sorprendió a todos los que observaban la escena. "que pasa si no lo hago"_ dijo Madara antes de volver la mirada hacia Naruto que ya no se encontraba a su lado. "Desapareció….. Pero cómo?"_ se preguntó a si mismo Madara antes de volver a mirar al sujeto que sostenía a Naruto sobre sus hombros. "cu-cuando lo hizo, ni siquiera vi cuando se movió"_ pensó sorprendido Madara. "oye tú, no sé quién demonios seas y tampoco me interesa saberlo, pero será mejor que no te interpongas en mi camino si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias, y ahora será mejor que me des al chico para matarlo"_ dijo Madara mirando fijamente al sujeto.

Goku solo sonrió antes de dejar a Naruto sobre el suelo. "si lo quieres tendrás que quitármelo a la fuerza" _ dijo Goku ganándose toda la atención de Madara.

"ohhhhhh, eres alguien muy interesante, pero tienes valor al enfrentarme después que absorbí al Juubi mi poder es igual al Sabio de los 6 caminos, no creo que dures mucho pero si quieres bailar bailemos"_ hablo el Uchiha con una gran confianza en cada palabra.

"Bailar? Te equivocas yo no quiero bailar, si no pelear"_ expreso Goku negando con sus manos.

Madara frunció el ceño. "solo fue una expresión, así que comienza cuando quieras"_ hablo el Uchiha colocándose en pose de lucha.

Goku miro fijamente a Madara mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "jejejeje ¿Qué es una expresión?"_ pregunto Goku provocando que Madara se cayera al suelo con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

El Uchiha rápidamente se puso de pie y miro fijamente a Goku. "En verdad peleare contra un idiota como el, será mejor terminar con esto rápido".

**¡FLASHHH!** ( Joder que tremendos efectos especiales :v )

Madara se esfumo de la vista de Goku y rápidamente apareció enfrente del Sayajin. "Zuaaaaaaaa"_ grito conectando un monstruoso puñetazo en el abdomen de Goku, que provoco una poderosa onda expansiva que hizo colapsar el suelo.

El Uchiha solo sonrió, antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en su muñeca. "¡Que! Como es posible que yo haya sido el que salió herido, quien demonios es el, fue como si hubiese golpeado una roca"_ pensó Madara mirando su mano que estaba rota y cubierta de sangre.

Goku solo se limitó a sonreír y hablo. "te lo devuelvo".

**¡BAAAMMM!**

El Sayajin lanzo un poderoso puñetazo a la cara de Madara que salió volando por el inmenso impacto que le desfiguro el rostro, el cuerpo del Uchiha impacto contra unas rocas que quedaron totalmente destruidas. "AAAAAAAAhhhhhh"_ grito de dolor el Uchiha tomándose su rostro que se encontraba cubierto de sangre. "Maldito bastardo"_ grito furioso Madara mientras rápidamente regeneraba su rostro y muñeca. "te convertiré en cenizas, Katon: Goka Mekkyaku"_ grito el Uchiha mientras una gigantesca pared de fuego salía disparada de su boca en dirección a Goku, que amplio sus ojos de sorpresa al ver la gigantesca llamarada que se acercaba rápidamente.

**¡KAABOOMMMM!**

Todos se tensaron con la tremenda explosión que tuvo lugar enfrente de ellos, dejando como vestigio una senda nube de humo negro de gran cantidad de metros de altura.

"hmmp buajajajajajaja-ja-ja"_ Madara soltó una gran carcajada mientras apartaba la mirada de la gran nube y se dirigía hacia Naruto.

"esto aún no se termina"_ dijo Goku.

El Uchiha amplio sus ojos de sorpresa al escuchar una voz que provenía de la nube de humo. "i-imposible" _ susurro antes de voltear y ver a Goku que se encontraba detrás de él. Rápidamente Madara dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse del Sayajin. "oh interesante, veo que no eres tan fácil de matar después de todo, pero esto solo está empezando, ¡Limbo!"_ grito Madara mientras aparecían 4 clones de él, que eran totalmente invisibles para el ojo humano.

**¡FLASHHHHH!**

Goku se desvaneció de la vista de Madara y apareció detrás de él, el uchiha solo se limitó a ampliar sus ojos de sorpresa al ver que el Sayajin se encontraba a sus espaldas. "Gomen, pero no tengo mucho tiempo"_ hablo el Sayajin mientras lanzaba un monstruoso puñetazo en dirección al Uchiha.

Rápidamente unos de los clones convocados por el Uchiha mediante el limbo, se lanzó en dirección a Madara sacándolo del camino y así evitando su muerte. El usuario del Rinnegan rápidamente dio un gran salto alejándose de Goku lo más posible.

Madara solo observaba a Goku con una mirada llena de odio y frustración al ver que no podía seguir los movimientos del Sayajin aunque tuviese el Rinnegan. "maldición ni siquiera pude ver sus movimientos, pero… es la tercera vez que siento esta sensación de éxtasis, creo que esto será más entretenido de lo que me imaginaba"_ pensó el Uchiha.

"lo esquivo?... No, fue como si alguien lo hubiese quitado del camino, pero quién?... hace un rato puedo sentir 4 presencias muy cerca de ese sujeto"_ pensó el Sayajin observando al Uchiha que rápidamente estaba siendo cubierto por una de sus Gudoudamas. Goku solo amplio los ojos de sorpresa. "que es esa cosa"_ susurro Goku.

El Uchiha gano una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "haber si puedes resistir esto, Tengai Shinsei"_ grito Madara y rápidamente el campo de batalla empezó a oscurecerse y un fuerte temblor empezó a azotar a todo el continente elemental. "Ahora que tengo más chackra que antes puedo atraer meteoritos más grandes, este será su fin"_ pensó Madara mientras miraba el gigantesco meteorito que se dirigía rápidamente hacia el Sayajin, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo con brazos y piernas cruzados.

Lentamente el Sayajin se levantó del suelo y fijo su mirada en el Meteorito. "es una técnica muy impresionante, si esa cosa llega a impactar con la tierra talvez este planeta sufra graves daños"_ pensó Goku mirando la gigantesca roca espacial que era comparable a un pequeño país. (Madara nunca atrajo un meteorito de ese tamaño, lo máximo fue uno del tamaño de una montaña). Rápidamente el Sayajin se lanzó hacia al meteorito. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_ grito Goku.

**¡BAAAAAMM!**

Un terrible impacto se escuchó por todo el campo de batalla, goku había golpeado brutalmente el meteorito lanzado por el Uchiha, provocando que gigantescas grietas empezaran aparecer por toda la roca espacial, que rápidamente empezó a colapsar rompiéndose en pedazos.

Madara al ver la escena solo pudo ampliar sus ojos de sorpresa, pero…rápidamente esa expresión se transformó a una de odio y frustración al ver a goku que se encontraba flotando en el cielo sin ningún rasguño. "….eso es todo?"_ hablo el Sayajin con una gran sonrisa.

El Uchiha apretó los dientes de furia. "ma-maldito no seas tan arrogante"_ grito Madara mientras descendía lentamente al suelo. Rápidamente el uchiha se mordió el dedo provocando que empezara a sangrar, y que posteriormente puso sobre su palma. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_ grito Madara chocando su mano contra el suelo provocando que saliera un gigantesco sello.

**¡POFF!**

Una gigantesca nube de humo blanco apareció de la nada.

"GRRRROOOOAAARR"_ un fuerte rugido resonó por todo el campo de batalla, provocando que la nube de humo se dispersara y el suelo empezara a temblar, el Sayajin solo se limitó a cubrir sus oídos al escuchar el rugido ensordecedor provocado por la bestia de proporciones titánicas que se encontraba delante suyo. "e-esa cosa es enorme…."_ pensó Goku antes de ver que una de las colas del juubi se acercaba rápidamente.

**¡BAAAMMMM!**

El Juubi golpeo brutalmente a Goku, provocando que este saliera volando por la tremenda fuerza del golpe.

**¡CRAAAAACKKKK!**

Era el cuerpo del Sayajin que se estrelló contra el suelo, creando un gigantesco cráter.

Madara al ver esto solo pudo sonreír. "ja jajaja, que te parece este es mi verdadero poder, ahora no hay nada ni nadie que pueda detenerme para llevar a cabo mi plan"_ Madara grito a los 4 vientos.

**¡FLASHHH! **

"no lo creo"_ interrumpió Goku que apareció detrás de Madara.

"….veo que aun sigues con vida, parece ser que eres muy resistente, pero esto se termina aquí"

**¡PAAMMMM!**

El Uchiha había lanzado una monstruosa patada frontal hacia el rostro de Goku que ni siquiera se inmuto ante esto. "¡Que! De que esta hecho este sujeto?"_ se preguntó así mismo Madara antes de dar un gran salto hacia atrás alejándose de Goku lo más posible, al ver que no le hizo ningún rasguño al Sayajin.

Goku solo suspiro en decepción. "creo que me ilusione por nada, será mejor que me lleve al chico e irnos de este lugar"_ pensó desilusionado el Sayajin.

"Que pasa? Acaso por fin te distes cuenta de que no eres rival para mi"_ hablo en forma arrogante el Uchiha.

El Sayajin suspiro nuevamente. "En verdad no lo entiendes?"_ preguntó el Sayajin.

Madara solo frunció el ceño. "de que estás hablando?".

"con ese nivel tan bajo jamás me podrás siquiera rasguñar ni mucho menos matar, así que no le encuentro el propósito a esta pelea, será mejor que terminemos con esto si es que no quieres morir"_ explico el Sayajin.

Al escuchar esto Madara apretó los dientes de furia y una gran cantidad de chackra empezó a emanar de él. "m- maldito tú te estas burlando de mi… eso es imperdonable, te matare te matare MALDITO BASTARDO…..".

**¡BAAAMMM!**

Goku golpeo brutalmente a Madara en el abdomen, provocando que el Uchiha cayera lentamente al suelo sosteniéndose su estómago mientras empezaba a emanar sangre de su boca.

"cof… cof…cof, m-m-maldito yo…yo"_ susurro el Uchiha. "mierda mis órganos internos están totalmente destrozados, ni siquiera puedo pararme"_ pensó Madara.

Goku miro fijamente a Madara que se encontraba tirado en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre. "aaa parece que me excedí un poco, pero eso no importa ahora será mejor largarme del este lugar"

**¡FLAAASHHH!**

El sayajin apareció enfrente de Naruto que se encontraba inconsciente. "bien, es hora de irnos"_ dijo Goku mientras cargaba a naruto sobre sus hombros.

"…..Maldito adonde crees que vas, esto aún no se acaba"_ grito Madara ganándose toda la atención de Goku.

El Sayajin no pudo evitar dar la vuelta al escuchar dicha voz y ver a al Uchiha que se encontraba sobre la cabeza de la bestia con colas. "¡Que! hace un rato estaba moribundo ¿Cómo puede permanecer de pie?"_ se preguntó confundido el Sayajin.

"sorprendido verdad? Te preguntaras porque estoy como si nada, bueno esa pregunta es muy fácil de responder, gracias a que soy el nuevo Jinchuriki del Juubi tanto como mi resistencia, poder y regeneración han aumentado de manera exponencial, pero sobre todo mi regeneración ya que puedo regenerarme de cualquier ataque que no involucre el corazón o la cabeza"_ le explico el Uchiha al Sayajin mientras posaba una sonrisa arrogante.

"ya veo, no sé pero lo que me acabas de explicar me recuerda a alguien"_ dijo el Sayajin recordando la pelea que tuvo con Cell (o Celula como lo llaman en España).

"no se de lo que estás hablando, pero es hora de terminar con esto"_ ordeno el Uchiha apuntando hacia el Sayajin que cuidadosamente dejo a Naruto sobre el suelo, rápidamente el Juubi abrió su boca la cual tiene lo que parece ser una enorme esfera dentro de ella, la cual se abrió asemejándose en gran medida a una flor Rafflesiaceae, después de culminar esto, el Juubi empezó a juntar chackra positivo y negativo en el centro de su boca formando una gigantesca Juubidama de la cual emanaba rayos eléctricos de color rojo.

"Mándalo al infierno"_ fue lo único que se escuchó, antes de que la bestia con colas definitiva disparara la gigantesca Juubidama en dirección al Sayajin que sonrió al ver que dicho ataque arrasaba con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Rápidamente el Sayajin se lanzó contra la gigantesca esfera. "esto no es nada…..aaaaaaaaaaaah"_ grito Goku golpeando con una patada la Juubidama deteniéndola.

"**CRAAACKKK"**

La fuerza que ejercía Goku era tanta que hizo colapsar cientos de metros de terreno a su alrededor.

"¡Que!... q- quien demonios es este sujeto y como puede estar deteniendo la Juubidama, Maldición Juubi acaba de una puta vez con el"_ el Uchiha le ordeno a la bestia que nuevamente empezó a reunir chackra positivo y negativo en su boca formando otra gigantesca Juubidama.

El Sayajin solo sonrió al ver esto. "ya veo, entonces te la devuelvo…aaaaaaaaah"_ grito el Sayajin mientras ejercía más fuerza desviando la primera Juubidama en dirección a Madara.

"no me subestimes…."_ grito el Uchiha mientras el Juubi lanzaba la gigantesca esfera de chackra.

**¡CRAAAAASHHHH!**

Ambas Juubidamas habían impactado con gran fuerza provocando una poderosa onda expansiva que arraso con todo a decenas de kilómetros, la presión que ejercían era tanta que emitían rayos eléctricos de color rojos, y lentamente empezaron a elevarse por los aires.

**¡KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOMM!**

Una gigantesca explosión sacudió a todo el continente elemental, provocando que hectáreas y hectáreas de terreno quedaran reducidas a nada, rápidamente una poderosa onda expansiva impacto contra el suelo provocando un poderoso terremoto.

El Uchiha rápidamente se cubrió con una de sus Gudoudamas para evitar ser alcanzado por la poderosa onda expansiva. "Demonios ese sujeto es demasiado poderoso, ah este paso….."_ pensó el Uchiha antes de ser interrumpido por el Sayajin que apareció enfrente de él con una sonrisa en su rostro, el Uchiha solo pudo ampliar sus ojos de sorpresa.

**¡FLAAAASHHHH!**

El sayajin se esfumo de la vista del Uchiha. "lo siento, pero ya me aburrió de este juego"_ susurro el Sayajin antes de golpear al Uchiha en la nuca.

"qu…."_ fue lo único que dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

**¡POF!**

La bestia con colas se desvaneció en una gran nube de humo, mientras el cuerpo inerte de Madara caía al suelo quedando incrustado entre unas rocas.

"me haría muy fácil matarte, pero yo no soy el que debe acabar contigo, si no el"_ pensó el Sayajin mirando a Naruto, rápidamente el Sayajin apareció enfrente del Uzumaki al cual cargo sobre sus hombros. "bien es hora de irnos"_ hablo el Sayajin mientras se colocaba los dedos en la frente y desaparecer del lugar.


	2. Chapter 2 El último favor

**(Flash back).**

"Kaaa, meee, haaa, meee…"_ susurro el Sayajin, mientras una pequeña bola de energía celeste aparecía en sus manos.

Kaiosama solo observaba la escena con temor al ver que su planeta estaba en problemas. "ojala que no destruya el planeta, verdad Bubbles"_ hablo el dios que se encontraba en un pequeño bunker hecho con sacos de arena.

"oh oh uuuh"_ respondió el pequeño mono.

"Haaaaaaa"_ grito Goku, y un poderoso rayo de energía celeste salió disparado de sus manos, que rápidamente dio la vuelta al pequeño planeta dirigiéndose hacia el Sayajin, que solo se voltio para atajarlo, provocando que el suelo colapsara por la poderosa onda expansiva.

¡KAAABOOOM!

Una pequeña explosión resonó por todo el planeta, dejando como vestigio una gran nube de polvo de gran cantidad de metros de altura, que rápidamente empezó a disiparse mostrando al Sayajin con algunos rasguños por todo su cuerpo.

"debo seguir haciéndome fuerte, si es que quiero derrotar al Señor Bills la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos"_ susurro el Sayajin.

Kaiosama solo suspiro de alivio al ver que los daños en su planeta eran mínimos. "_eso estuvo cerca, le he dicho que no lance ataques de esa magnitud sobre el planeta, ese idiota_…."_ pensó molesto Kaiosama.

"oe Kaiosama, crees que con mi nivel actual pueda derrotar a bills?"_ preguntó el Sayajin.

"la única manera de saberlo es enfrentándote a él"_ sabias palabras resonaron por todo el lugar.

Rápidamente el Sayajin miro para todos lados al escuchar dicha voz, y ver a un hombre anciano de piel gris, que tenía el pelo de color rojizo que se encontraba a sus espaldas flotando sobre 9 Gudoudamas.

Goku solo se rasco la mejilla. "etto,… quién eres? "_ preguntó el Sayajin.

El anciano solo poso una sonrisa. "lo siento por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, es un placer conocerlo"_ dijo muy amable Rikuudou.

Goku hizo una pequeña reverencia. "H-Hajimemashite (un gusto en conocerlo) mi nombre es Son Goku, y él es Kaiosama"_ dijo el Sayajin mientras apuntaba hacia el pequeño hombre de color celeste con dos antenas.

Hagoromo asintió. "lo siento por decirlo de esta manera, pero ya que no hay mucho tiempo, Goku-san necesito que me haga un favor"_ pidió amablemente el Ōtsutsuki.

"qué clase de favor?"_ pregunto Kaiosama limpiando sus pequeños lentes.

"necesito su ayuda para poder salvar alguien que está a punto de ser asesinado, debido a que yo ya estoy muerto no puedo interferir con ello, así que por favor ayúdeme"

(PD: se perfectamente que Rikudou le brindo su chackra a Naruto y Sasuke para vencer a Madara, pero si sigo la obra original, esta historia no tendría sentido :v)

"….de acuerdo, pero dígame es fuerte el individuo al que me enfrentare? "_ pregunto el Sayajin.

"si, es muy poderoso, será mejor que tenga cuidado con el"_ advirtió Hagoromo

"qué bueno, hace tiempo que no tengo una batalla, desde la pelea que tuve con Bills solo me dedicado a entrenar para poder derrotarlo, esto me servirá para saber cuánto e aumentado mis poderes en estos últimos 2 años"_ expreso emocionado el Sayajin.

"Arigato (gracias), bien vamos"_ susurro Rikudou haciendo poses de manos. "Ninpo: Haipā jigen"_ grito el Ōtsutsuki, mientras estiraba sus manos hacia el frente, provocando que un pequeño agujero apareciera de la nada.

"_sorprendente, pudo abrir un pequeño agujero híper dimensional_"_ pensó Kaiosama

"Hai"_ grito nuevamente Hagoromo y el pequeño agujero se expandió hasta ser del tamaño de una puerta.

El Ōtsutsuki cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente. "hah …..hah….creo…. que con esto…. será suficiente, solo tiene 5 minutos Goku-san para regresar…antes de que se cierre"_ explico Hagoromo.

"lo entiendo, tratare de regresar antes de que se termine el tiempo"_ dijo el Sayajin, mientras entraba al portal y aparecía en un lugar totalmente destruido. "...siento una presencia maligna muy cerca, debe ser el"_ pensó el Sayajin antes de desaparecer del lugar, sin dejar rastro.

"**Fin del flash back".**

**Planeta de Kaiosama.**

"hah…..hah…cuento... con...usted... Goku-san"_ hablo agitadamente el Ōtsutsuki, por el gran desgaste de chackra provocado por el jutsu.

En eso apareció Bubbles con un pequeño saco entre sus manos. "uuh uuh uuh".

" _¿¡!?... esas son las semillas del ermitaño, ese cabeza hueca debió haberlas olvidado… ya se talvez le ayude_"_ pensó Kaiosama tomando el pequeño saco del cual tomo una semilla. "... Será mejor que coma esto, esta semilla le ayudara a recuperar sus energías "_ explico Kaiosama.

Hagoromo solo asintió y tomo la semilla, para luego comérsela. Apenas termino de tragar, sintió como si sus energías volvían a la normalidad, como si una fuerza misteriosa hubiese estado escondida en su interior todo este tiempo, atreviéndose a salir cuando más lo necesitaba. "¿que fue eso?"_ pregunto sorprendido Hagoromo.

Kaiosama solo sonrió. "se llama semilla del ermitaño, se dice que puede curar cualquier herida o energías"_ explico el dios del planeta.

"gracias….pero hay algo que me incomoda, desde que llegue a este planeta siento como si mi cuerpo pesara más de lo debido, es como si tuviera una gran roca en mi espalda, y me pregunto porque?"

"era de esperarse, este planeta aunque sea pequeño tiene 10 veces más gravedad que la tierra, así que si usted pesa 80 kilos aquí pesara 800"_ explico el dios del mundo.

"_ya veo,…. es sorprendente que ese pequeño mono se pueda mover con esa facilidad, en cambio yo con suerte puedo dar unos pasos_"_ pensó Hagoromo, mirando a Bubbles que se movía por todos lados.

¡FLAASHHH!

Goku apareció enfrente de Kaiosama y Rikuudou con Naruto en sus hombros, mientras el portal se cerraba lentamente.

"justo a tiempo"_ susurro el Sayajin.

**Mente de Naruto.**

Todas las bestias con colas ampliaron sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir un chackra muy familiar cerca de ellos.

"jiji"_ susurro kurama.

"parece que también puedes sentirlo, verdad Kitsune"_ hablo el Shukaku.

"si… pero…. donde demonios estamos, y quien demonios es el sujeto que derroto a ese maldito Uchiha"_ dijo Kurama tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

"cálmate Kitsune, tal vez ahora sabremos qué demonios está sucediendo"_ dijo Gyūki.

**Fuera de la mente de Naruto.**

Hagoromo solo sonrió al ver a Goku y a Naruto a salvo. " veo que pudo traerlo devuelta Goku-san, pero dígame tuvo algún inconveniente mientras estuvo en ese lugar?".

"no, pero estoy algo decepcionado….

"decepcionado?"_ pregunto confundido Hagoromo.

"si, creí que el sujeto al que me enfrentaría sería más poderoso"_ explico el Sayajin, mientras dejaba sobre el suelo a Naruto.

"ya veo, entonces usted debe ser muy fuerte verdad?..

"se equivoca, yo todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, aun quiero volverme más y más poderoso, para poder derrotar al señor bills y proteger a la tierra"

"_entiendo, este hombre tiene sus metas muy claras, la superación y proteger a sus seres queridos, talvez pueda pedirle ese favor_"_ pensó Hagoromo.

Ghrrrrrrr.

El estómago del Sayajin gruño.

"jejejeje".

Al escuchar esto Kaiosama solo suspiro. "ya lose, ya lose, no hace falta que me lo digas"_ dijo el dios del mundo que solo chasqueo sus dedos, provocando que una gran cantidad de comida apareciera de la nada.

Los ojos de goku empezaron a brillar de emoción y una gota de saliva empezó a caer por su boca. "sebe delicioso verdad? itadakimasu"_ grito el Sayajin lanzándose sobre la comida, que empezó a devorar rápidamente como si no hubiese comido en semanas.

Hagoromo solo amplio sus ojos de sorpresa al ver la forma de comer del sayajin. "al parecer le gusta mucho la comida"_ dijo el Ōtsutsuki con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

"asdhjs dajks"_ dijo Goku con la boca llena.

"¿?"

¡PAAMM!

Kaiosama golpeo a goku dejándole un enorme chichón en la cabeza. "te he dicho que tragues antes de hablar, idiota"_ grito molesto Kaiosama.

¡GLUP! (tragar)

"jejejeje Gomen, gomen, lo que trataba de decir era, que si quiere comer?"_ se disculpó el Sayajin.

"no, gracias….. Creo que ya es hora de irme, pero antes necesito que me haga un último favor"_ dijo seriamente el Ōtsutsuki.

El Sayajin trago la comida que tenía en su boca y miro fijamente al anciano. "y que clase de favor es".

"necesito que entrene a Naruto hasta que esté preparado tanto física como mentalmente"_ dijo Hagoromo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Naruto. "después lo vendré a buscar para que regrese a nuestro planeta, y así cumpla su destino como niño de la profecía"_ explico Rikudou arrancándose un cabello de la cabeza. _"mmm_ _talvez necesite un poco de ayuda_"_ pensó el Ōtsutsuki mirando al Sayajin. "Goku-san, me podría facilitar uno de sus cabellos"_ pidió amablemente.

"si, pero para que lo necesita?"_ dijo goku mientras se arrancaba un cabello, para darselo a Hagoromo.

"solo confié en mí, esto va ser muy beneficioso como para usted como para este chico"_ explico el Ōtsutsuki haciendo poses de manos. Lentamente sus manos empezaron a brillar de un color plateado muy potente. "Ninshu: Hon'yaku"_ susurro el Ōtsutsuki colocando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, que rápidamente estaba siendo envuelto por la misma luz plateada que cubría las manos de Rikuudou.

Después de un tiempo, la luz empezó a desvanecerse, mostrando a un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 6 años de edad, tirado sobre el suelo donde anteriormente se encontraba Naruto.

"bien, con eso será suficiente. Goku-san espero que pueda aceptar mi última petición, por favor asegúrese que se haga lo más fuerte posible"_ dijo el Ōtsutsuki antes de empezar a desvanecerse lentamente.

el Sayajin solo sonrio. "lo hare, tenga por seguro que lo cumplire".

"de eso no cabe la menor duda"_ fueron sus ultimas antes de desvanecerse por completo sin dejar rastro alguno.


End file.
